This invention relates to improvements in steering column assemblies.
Steering column assemblies for automotive vehicles and the like are increasingly required to be adjustable for rake and, in many cases, reach. This requires the column shroud, within which the steering column is rotatably located, to be fixed to the vehicle by a clamp mechanism which can be locked and unlocked to either prevent movement or permit adjustment of the column shroud position respectively.
One common arrangement uses a column shroud which comprises two tubular members which telescope one inside the other to permit reach adjustment. A fixing rail welded to one of the tubes is secured to a support bracket by the releasable clamp mechanism. Rake adjustment can be achieved by providing a support bracket which includes vertically aligned slots through which the clamp mechanism passes. The clamp mechanism, which is secured to the fixing rail, can be moved vertically within these slots, taking the column with it to adjust rake.